


Нет... да.

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [96]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Нет... да.

— Шульдих, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я начал тебя жалеть? — голос Фуджимии до края наполнен равнодушием. Горло, забитое пылью дорог и то резонирует интонациями, а тут будто эмоций и в природе не существует. Тишина. Пыль.

Рыжего тошнит от слов, от их значения, от смысла происходящего. Выворачивает наружу мыслями, желаниями и умершей надеждой.

Он молча затягивается сигаретой и кашляет, подавившись дымом. Сто лет не курил.

Над головой Фуджимии алеет луна. Разумеется, обман зрения. Разумеется...

Шульдих не отвечает. Кажется, язык отсох.

Фуджимия недовольно поводит плечами, засовывает руки в карманы и шаркает ногой. Это молодому телу скучно стоять на одном месте, разум его всё так же чист.

Телепат не думает — редкое состояние полного отсутствия мыслей, как своих, так и чужих. Он медленно скользит взглядом по луне, макушкам деревьев, бесстрастному лицу человека, мешающего бессмысленно пялиться в пустоту.

— Шульдих, жалость унижает, — сухо ставит его в известность Фуджимия.

Рыжий не понимает, зачем этот человек стоит перед ним и мешает ему всматриваться в себя. Он лениво тянется к сознанию стоящего напротив него человека и натыкается на очередную, сотенную, тысячную — сколько их было? не было? — книгу. Много страниц, разномастных, разрисованных детскими надеждами и радостями, подростковыми неудачами и юношеским восхищением, болью утрат и взлетом успехов, скукой и пустотой, пустотой одиночества и скукой пройденного. Эта книга окрашена в алый, под цвет луны, хотя это только обман зрения; под цвет волос этого человека, под его вину, с которой он давно уже примирился, но не смирился до конца, посадил на цепь и отчего-то подумал, что с кандалами на ногах можно идти дальше. Телепат трясет головой и изучает страницы книги так же бессмысленно как луну над головой человека, как макушки деревьев и траву под ногами. Черную. Ночь же.

Фуджимия шевелится с неохотой, будто учуявший, что за ним наблюдают зверь.

— Шульдих, ты не найдешь во мне ничего интересного.

Люди так часто говорят "нет", "не делай этого", "ты не...", будто бросают вызов, провоцируют пойти и доказать, что на самом деле "да", "да, сделай это", "ты да-а-а...". Шульдих листает книгу, вдумчиво, с легкой нотой интереса. Так следят за полетом птицы, вырвавшийся из цепких объятий кота. Хаотично, быстро и беспорядочно. Метания — это такая игра, усложненный вариант "поймай меня, если сможешь", "пойми меня, если...", и рыжий кот переводит взгляд с аллой макушки на виднеющееся в полурастегнутом вороте рубашки ключицу. Лакомая косточка.

— Шульдих, Кроуфорд вернётся.

Зеркало тишины и спокойствия осыпается стеклом и хрустит под ногами блестящими острыми гранями. Режутся, колются. Для этого даже шевелиться не надо.

Свой голос похож на карканье ворона. У кошек не бывает? Бывает. В жизни бывает многое. Просто это кот, у которого рак щитовидки, он задыхается, он отчаянно хочет дышать и не может.

— И подберёт блудного кота?

Он щурит синие глазища и, кажется, что зрачок всегда был острый, вытянутый, мерцающий в темноте. Он тоже хочет сыграть в подмену понятий, чтобы вместо "нет" вышло "да". Кошачья гордость должна стоять в списке грехов перед человеческой. Он опускает взгляд на кадык, следит за его движением вверх-вниз. Сигарета докурена до фильтра.

Фуджимия пожимает плечами, не то "без понятия", не то "да мне всё равно, думай как знаешь". Книга шелестит страницами и останавливается на развороте с изображением человека, привыкшего быть поводырем для незрячих. Кот настороженно шипит, дергает ушами и кажется вскакивает, проходясь лапами по битому стеклу.

— Мне не надо, чтобы он возвращался. Разошлись и точка.

Фуджимия снова пожимает плечами. Ему всё равно перетечет ли множество в многоточие или останется последней нотой в строке. Это не его проблема, но отчетливо слышит за "не" пресловутое "да". Ему заплатили присмотреть, и он присмотрит...

Шульдих разворачивается и уходит прочь. Его прямая спина, резкие рубленные движения вместо обычной, привычной плавности говорят "не надо", "иди ты!" Фуджимия пристраивается рядом. Равнодушие шелестит пустыми страницами.

В квартире полумрак, половина лампочек перегорела ещё в прошлом веке, если верить паутине в одном из углов на кухне. Паука, правда, не видно, но его нити кажется окутали, пронизали всё. На клейкой основе завязло время. Вещи в беспорядке разбросаны, и побиты два горшка с цветами. В этом месиве, странно, что не в кровавом, не разобрать, как же назывались растения. Профессиональный интерес по смежной с основной специальности не вытравить временем. Лечит, калечит..

— Просто зелень... — кот дергает ухом и проходит к холодильнику.

Он не знает почему пустил в дом чужака. Под монотонный шелест страниц хочется пить и спать. Пить так, чтобы не проснуться.

Но в холодильнике висит синяя плюшевая мышь и нет ни одной бутылки с пивом. Только спирт.

Кот шипит недовольно.

Равнодушие уточняет: может быть, валерьянки?

Рыжий уходит в магазин. Две его тени следуют за ним по пятам. Вместо алкоголя покупаются мясо и фрукты. Кот стоит рядом с тележкой, и кажется, что она вовсе не его. Они вообще не вместе. "Не вместе" шелестят страницы. Это успокаивает, убаюкивает, усыпляет бдительность.

Они так же молча, не смотря друг на друга, убираются в квартире. Он и его тени.

— Тебе нужен кактус, — резюмирует Фуджимия.

Шульдих рассматривает человека, хозяйничающего на его кухне, и думает о том, что выгнать зарвавшегося человека никогда не поздно.

— Мы с тобой НЕ похожи. Мне НЕ надоело одиночество. И ты меня НЕ понимаешь, — вразрез значению растения сообщает кот, устраиваясь за столом в ожидании мяса.

Закон человеческого "не" шуршит битым стеклом в покинутым ими парке.


End file.
